Carpe Diem
by Srta.Frutilla
Summary: Porque el amor no tiene límites - Ella tratando de vivir lo que más pudiera. Él viviendo en una mierda. "Vamos, hace falta que te enseñen a vivir" "Enséñame" "¿Ah?" "Enséñame a vivir Sakura" ¿Está seguro Profesor? Se lo digo desde ya, prepárese" -SxS - TxE
1. Prologo

_Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad exclusiva de CLAMP. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, únicamente por diversión. _

**Carpe Diem**

**Prologo**

Tosió fuertemente, y se aclaró levemente la garganta.

El espejo demostraba a una joven con aspecto demacrado. Se palmeó levemente las mejillas tratando de que obtuvieran algo de calor. Un asqueroso intento fallido.

Suspiró.

Tomó una toalla grande que reposaba en su cama, y se dirigió al baño. Se despojó de a poco de sus ropas, y a los segundos ya estaba desnuda. Se miró en el enorme espejo del baño.

Pequeña, delgada y blanca. "Sin ninguna gracia" pensó la joven. Se metió en la ducha, abrió la llave y en segundos el agua caliente se deslizaba por su cuerpo entibiándolo.

Suspiró nuevamente.

-Vamos-se auto animó- Que la vida te sonríe cuando dejas de pensar que es una mierda-y se sonrío así misma.

* * *

Su vida era una autentica mierda. Llena de mentiras, engaños, fracasos y más. Por más que trataba de surgir, ahí venía ella, tirando todo su esfuerzo al carajo y lo hundía nuevamente en la miseria que estaba viviendo.

Aspiró por última vez, y botó el cigarrillo para luego pisotearlo.

Fumar, fumar, fumar, fumar y fumar. Ya era una adicción asumida, lo tenía claro.

Inhaló y exhaló lentamente, tratando de relajarse por casi de milagro.

Se apoyó en el auto, esperando como siempre. Como un verdadero imbécil. Sintió unos pasos y alzó la mirada, pasaban los vecinos quienes lo observaban con algo de pena. ¡Mierda! ¡Hasta sus vecinos estaban consientes de que su vida era un fracaso! Pateó enojado una piedra que estaba frente a él. Y a los segundos apareció ella, sonriendo, deslumbrante, con dos pequeños niños. Uno en brazos y el otro de su mano.

"Vida de mierda" pensó algo asqueado y se subió al auto.

Observó como ella ponía a los niños en la parte de atrás con el cinturón, una vez asegurados, cerró la puerta y se sentó en el asiento copiloto. Y le besó sonriente.

Algo asqueado se apresuró para encender el auto.

"Vamos Syaoran… Aquí comienza de nuevo tu mentira" y partió en el coche.

* * *

Cepillaba su larga cabellera castaña, y procedió a hacerse una trenza floja. Se acomodó el uniforme y tomó su maletín. Antes de irse, se miró nuevamente en el espejo y se sonrío así misma.

Bajó las escaleras, en el comedor estaba su hermano con sus padres algo serios, y su madre estaba en la cocina silenciosa. Suspiró algo frustrada. Y se llenó de energías.

-¡Ya me voy!-dijo sonriente. Su familia le sonrió. O al menos eso había tratado. Y sin esperar respuesta, la joven salió de su casa. Dejando atrás una casa amargada, llena de nubes grises, el sol le iluminó de repente. Inhaló fuertemente.

"Aire fresco" pensó alegre. Y miró a su alrededor. El brillante sol se posaba en lo alto del cielo, las flores y el pasto se veían brillantes producto de la lluvia de anoche y las gotitas brillaban ante los rayos del sol. Aire fresco, sol resplandeciente, un hermoso día.

Nada podía salir mal.

* * *

-Adiós papá-escuchó la suave voz de la pequeña niña castaña. Él le devolvió la despedida con una sonrisa.

-En la noche vamos a jugar-le aseguró, la niña asintió alegre. Y llevada de la mano de su madre, quién llevaba a su hermano pequeño en brazos, entró al jardín sonriente para comenzar el día.

Vio como se alejaban.

Golpeó la bocina enfurecido.

No entendía como había llegado a ésa situación. Él había realizado hasta lo imposible por salir de ello, todo. Pero ésa mujer no lo dejaba surgir en lo absoluto. Sacó de su camisa una cajetilla de cigarros, algo apurado tomó uno y lo encendió, para llevárselo a la boca rápidamente dándole una chupada.

La había amado con locura, le había entregado todo lo tenía en sus manos, y ella se lo agradecía de ésa forma peculiar. "Maldita" pensó enojado. En segundos llegó ella, despampanante, con sus voluptuosas curvas, su sonrisa coqueta, y su larga cabellera negra. Más de alguien en el camino le soltó un piropo, y lejos de enojarse, ella sonreía coqueta. Y se subió al auto.

-Deberías dejar de fumar-se atrevió a decirle. No contestó nada, y sin apagar el cigarrillo, partió con el auto.

Era cierto, tenía que dejarlo. Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. ¡Tantas veces que lo intento! ¡Tantas! Pero siempre terminaba en el mismo estado deplorable. Con ojeras por el cansancio, y ése joven alegre que antes era, había quedado en el olvido. Hace mucho tiempo que no reía con ganas, se estaba volviendo un viejo amargado e irritante. Tan así que ni siquiera sus estudiantes le aguantaban.

El camino era silencioso, el ambiente tenso, que se podría cortar con un cuchillo. Y así era desde hace unos años, viviendo en un matrimonio de mentiras. Había llegado a amar con locura a la mujer que estaba a su lado. Había planificado toda su vida con ella, planes, la casa en que vivirían, hijos, viajes, fotos, hasta había pensado en que perro tendrían cuando vivieran juntos. Pero todo se había ido al carajo, el primer año había sido maravilloso, o quizás nunca lo fue y él vivía en un sueño. Pero de sueño, paso a vivir en una horrible pesadilla. Casado con una mujer que había conocido en el Instituto. Enamorado, completamente cegado. Viendo algo que solo él veía, mientras los demás, veían a una joven cualquiera con un joven demasiado bueno para ella.

Y años, años después vio la realidad.

No estaba casado con la mujer tierna y maravillosa que él había creído conocer, no. Estaba casado con una vil serpiente venenosa, que no le molestaba enredarse en el cuerpo de otros hombres, ni siquiera hacía el intento para que él no supiera.

Su matrimonio era una mierda, y eso ambos lo sabían.

* * *

Cada paso, daba un pequeño y leve salto. Tarareaba una canción, movía los brazos levemente. Estaba feliz, tenía que estarlo ¿Y por qué no estarlo? Vivir era simplemente maravilloso, las sensaciones de estar vivo son simplemente espectaculares. El mero hecho de ver la palma de su mano, mover sus dedos y acariciarla, y sentir su piel, era algo desconcertante.

No le quedaba más que vivir plenamente, y soltarse de todos los problemas e inconvenientes que había en su hogar. Trataría de buscar nuevas formas de pasar el tiempo, pues estaba segura que no aguantaría un segundo más estar en su casa, ver el ánimo depresivo de su hermano, o a sus padres con melancolía por los problemas que los llenaban.

No, ya había tenido suficiente.

Llega un momento en que te ves deprimida, y de repente te preguntas como llegaste a ésas circunstancias. Entonces, en ésos momentos es en los que tienes que bajarte del tren de la realidad, tomar la nube más cercana y salir volando de todos los problemas.

Ya había tenido suficiente, ella solo quería disfrutar, hacer amistades, salir, conocer a algún chico quizás, desconectarse de la realidad y vivir.

Vivir como si no hubiera mañana.

Observó el semáforo en rojo, al igual que ella estaba detenido. Solo unos segundos, sabía que estaba dando uno de los mejores pasos de su vida.

Uno, dos, tres…

Verde.

-¡CARPE DIEEEEEM!-gritó desquiciadamente entre risas, asustando a los demás peatones.

* * *

Suspiró.

Al fin podía estar tranquilo, como siempre había dejado a su mujer a las afuera de su trabajo, entregándola en bandeja, seguramente a su jefe o algún compañero de modelaje, o quién sabe, quizás una compañera, ya se esperaba cualquier cosa de ella.

O a lo mejor simplemente, ya no esperaba nada de ella.

Sacó otro cigarro, lo prendió y nuevamente estaba fumando como hace segundos, minutos, horas, días, y años atrás.

Todo tenía un límite y él ya lo había excedido, simplemente no daba más.

Estaba harto de su vida, de su esposa, y de tener que cuidar a dos niños que ni siquiera eran sus hijos. No, él no tenía problemas en criarlos, niños completamente inocentes, pero no le gustaba el simple hecho de que si su esposa no le perteneciera, le hubiera gustado al menos que sus hijos sí lo fueran.

Algo completamente erróneo.

-Quisiera que algo cambiara mi vida-se dijo así mismo.

Semáforo rojo.

-¡CARPE DIEEEEEM!-se giró ante aquel grito. Vio a una chica castaña riendo como loca. Y justamente ella le miró y le respondió con una sonrisa.

La chica más hermosa que había conocido hasta aquel entonces.

Y siendo años estando sin práctica, se atrevió.

Y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ninguno sabía, que en ése momento un hilo rojo junto sus caminos.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Qué les parece? Ojalá a alguien le haya gustado éste pequeño prologo.

¿Review?

Besos, FCLC


	2. Caramelos vs Cigarros

_Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad exclusiva de CLAMP. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, únicamente por diversión. _

**Carpe Diem**

"**Caramelos v/s Cigarros"**

-No harán preguntas tontas, no conversaran en mi clase, nada de copiarse en exámenes-los miro-…porque me aseguraré de que sea el último examen que den en sus vidas-en la sala reinaba el silencio, poco menos los alumnos trataban de no respirar-Nadie se mueve, habla o sale de la sala a menos que yo lo diga-recorrió con la mirada el salón, dándose cuenta de que había un puesto vacío-Y por sobre todo, no llegaran tarde a mi clase-finalizó-Soy Syaoran Li, su profesor de matemáticas. Y como estamos conociéndonos, saquen lápiz y goma. Hay examen sorpresa-el semblante de miedo no se borró de ningún alumno. Satisfecho se dirigió al mesón para tomar los exámenes-¡Ah! Ésta nota va al libro-sonrió ladeadamente.

-Profesor. Lamento interrumpirle, pero siendo el primer día de clases, no puede hacernos un examen con evaluación al libro, está reglamentado en el Manual de Convivencia del Instituto-los alumnos ahogaron un suspiro de miedo y observaron al Presidente del Salón. Aquel que siempre era bondadoso y sacaba a salir su lado valiente para defender u apoyar a su curso.

-¿Cuál es tú nombre?-dijo sonriendo, pero al contrario de generar suspiros en las féminas y envidia en los jóvenes, generó miedo y un escalofrío general.

-Hiragizawa, Eriol Hiragizawa-dijo acomodándose los lentes y mirando seriamente al profesor.

-Muy bien señor Hiragizawa, dígame ¿Le gusta ordenar?-preguntó sentándose en la mesa del profesor y sin dejar de observar a su alumno, el más atrevido que había tenido.

-Pues sí-la pregunta le desconcertó-Soy bastante ordenado.

-Me alegro-sonrió provocando otro escalofrío-Porque tiene detención por una semana-Eriol ahogó un grito-Y la pasará ayudando a la Señora Kimura después de clases, limpiando los baños. Ya que le gusta tanto el orden-ironizó, se bajó de la mesa y empezó a repartir los exámenes.

-…-¿Qué? ¿Él? ¿En detención? ¡Eso era imposible! ¡Eriol jamás en su vida había estado en detención! Su hoja de estudiante estaba blanca, nunca ni una sola mancha a no ser que fueran elogios hacia su persona, destacando lo buen alumno que era. ¡Por favor! Había dado el discurso de Bienvenida, era Presidente del Consejo de Alumnos… ¡Era un alumno ejemplar! Siempre había sacado notas excelentes, era el mejor de su generación… ¿Entienden? ¡El mejor! ¡Un alumno prodigioso! Hasta los profesores le habían mencionado que era el mejor alumno que había pisado el Instituto Seijo en años… ¡Años! Hasta el día de hoy, que llegaba un nuevo profesor para tomarlos en matemáticas, siendo sumamente amargado e irónico.-No entiendo por qué es tan amargado-susurró por lo bajo e iba a sentarse, lamentablemente el Profesor lo había escuchado.

-¿Perdón?-inquirió colocándose frente al alumno que no se sentó-¿Podría repetirlo? Claro, si tiene agallas-mencionó y miró al joven que por juzgar sus rasgos no era japonés, seguramente ni siquiera era chino.

-Que no entiendo por qué es tan amargado-contestó de una forma hastiada.

-¡Eriol!-escuchó a su novia reclamarle por lo bajo.

-Un mes de detención y está suspendido de mi clase, por una semana-finalizó. Fue hacia la entrada y le abrió la puerta de la sala.

-Usted no puede…-el joven ya estaba pálido.

-Claro que puedo, soy el Profesor y mi palabra es ley ¿Qué? Puedes ir a decirle a la Directora, llevo más años trabajando acá que ella y ten por seguro, que me respetan mucho más que a ella-se sostuvieron las miradas durante unos segundos generando que el ambiente se colocara más tenso, como si eso fuera posible. Estaba furioso, lo sabía, lo veía temblar de rabia, su mandíbula apretada y sus puños apretados marcando sus nudillos. Fue hasta que una joven que estaba sentada al lado de él, le llamó la atención tirando de su manga, apenas él la miró, la joven asintió. Y sin decir nada más, tomó sus cosas y abandonó la sala de clases-¿Alguien más quiere acompañar al Señor Hiragizawa?-silencio absoluto-¿No? Bien, comienza el examen.

Se sentó en el mesón y se dedicó a observar a los alumnos, sus rostros de des concertación le decían absolutamente todo, podía leer perfectamente en cada uno de ellos "Jamás en mi prostíbula vida he visto esto" Era suficiente para saber que sus conocimientos en matemáticas eran casi nulos, a excepción de la joven que estaba sentada al lado del puesto de Hiragizawa, la cual tenía un semblante serio y parecía segura al momento de responder, aunque titubeaba en algunas.

A los quince minutos, llamaron a la puerta, y antes de responder o generar algún movimiento, la puerta ya había sido abierta, por la cual entraba una joven castaña con una trenza floja.

La reconoció de inmediato, era la joven del semáforo que gritó como loca.

-Buenos días profesor-si a Syaoran le hubieran dicho que los ángeles existían, estaba seguro que tenía uno en frente en éstos mismos momentos.

-¿Cree que éstas son horas de llegar Señorita…-inquirió observándola.

-Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto-respondió sonriendo.

-Lamento tener que sacarla de la…-antes de que pudiera responder, la joven le había extendido un papel, diciendo que era alumna nueva y que había tenido una charla de introducción con la Directora, y al final del papel llevaba la firma; timbre de la Señora Yamamoto. La observó de arriba abajo sin inmutarse del rostro sonrojada de la joven-Dejen de escribir-apenas dijo lo mencionado, no se escuchó ningún lápiz rasgar las hojas-Preséntese-le dijo, vio que el sonrojo de la joven aumentaba y se sentí en el mesón. La chica se paró frente a sus nuevos compañeros.

-Mucho gusto-sonrió-Soy Sakura Kinomoto, espero que nos podamos llevar bien-volvió a sonreír.

-Muy bien, deje las sonrisas para un comercial-ella le observó atónita-Tiene examen sorpresa-se lo extendió, y ella sin titubear lo tomó de inmediato-Vaya a sentarse.

Observó a la joven sentarse al lado de la joven que se sentaba con Hiragizawa y que de forma inmediata comenzaba a responder el examen, sin detenerse a titubear en ninguna pregunta.

"_Interesante"_ pensó.

"_¿Qué es interesante Syaoran? ¿Qué hayas encontrado atractiva a una joven de apenas diecisiete años?"_ salió a relucir su conciencia.

"_Cállate estúpida conciencia, eres tan insoportable. Me recuerdas a mi mujer" _se respondió algo amargado y se dedicó a volver a observar a los alumnos.

* * *

El Instituto era grande, tenía bastantes áreas verdes y muchas salas recreativas cómo de música, teatro y la que más le gustó, de pintura, se fijó que habían muchas más, al igual que talleres, pero a los que sencillamente no les prestó atención alguna. Siguió caminando hasta que llegó a uno de los jardines del Instituto, algo apartado, con unos cuantos árboles. Miró emocionada un enorme tumulto de hojas y sin pensarlo dos veces, se tiró a él, cayendo en aquella almohada natural soltando algunas risas. Desde aquel ángulo podía observar el cielo claro, con unas cuantas nubes esponjosas y veía como las hojas del árbol se mecían levemente con el viento de compañía.

Inhaló y exhaló fuertemente, dejándose llevar por el sutil aroma del aire fresco. Cerró los ojos, dejando que el sol la bañara en calor con sus rayos.

-¡Eres divina!-escuchó un gritó emocionado, abrió los ojos, pero de forma inmediata se vio cegada por un montón de flashes que no dejaban de apuntarla. En un momento cesaron y pudo ver a una joven de cabellos azabaches y de ojos color amatista, la cual tenía una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Eh?-miró a la joven algo callada.

-¡Pero qué maleducada soy! ¡Soy Tomoyo Daidouji! ¡Pero tú puedes decirme Tomo-chan!-chillaba emocionada, sin dejar de dar vueltas y con la mirada brillante.

-Yo soy Sak…

-¡Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya!-chilló interrumpiéndola-¿Puedo decirte Sakura-chan?-le tomó las manos emocionada.

-Claro…-respondió por lo bajo-Emh… Daidouji-san…

-¡Ahh!-chilló horrorizada la amatista- ¡No, no, no! ¡To-mo-chan!-le deletreó.

-¿Estás segura que puedo llamarte así?-se intentó parar de aquel tumulto de hojas.

-¡No!-gritó la joven y la empujó haciéndola caer y rápidamente le tomó unas cuantas fotografías-¡Ah! ¡Haha! Lo siento, pero es que eres tan divina-y le tendió la mano para que se pusiera de pie, a lo que la castaña accedió.

-¡Tomoyo!-la aludida se giró ante el llamado.

-¡Eriol!-exclamó sorprendida y fue corriendo hacia él, terminando por abrazarlo-¿Estás sancionado cierto?

-Exacto-respondió a secas-Lamento decepcionarte…

-¡No digas eso! Fue muy valiente lo que hiciste-le sonrió-No digas que me decepcionas, porque te amo así tal cual cómo eres-y le besó tiernamente la nariz, a lo que él le sonrió sonrojado.

-¡Oh, Eriol!-su novia lo soltó y lo jaló hasta una joven castaña de cabellos largos, que se hallaban trenzados y que reposaban en uno de sus hombros.-Ella es nueva en el salón. Te presento a Sakura-chan ¡Mi nueva mejor amiga!-chilló emocionada y abrazó a la castaña quién se sonrojó.

-Mucho gusto Sakura-sonrió- Soy Eriol Hiragizawa, Presidente del Salón, cualquier duda me la puedes consultar sin problema o a Tomoyo-dijo amablemente, observando a ambas jóvenes.

-Encantada-respondió.

-Tomoyo, será mejor que la sueltes, puede que la estés incomodando-le dijo sutilmente. La joven amatista la soltó un poco y la observó con un puchero.

-¿Te molesta Sakura-chan?

-No, para nada…-se apresuró a responder.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Eriol! ¡Mírala! ¡Si es tan divina!-le observaba emocionada. Su novia no se equivocaba, la joven era de tamaño aproximado 1.60, era delgada, pero aún así lucía unas hermosas curvas que no eran exageradas, su rostro era delgado, tenía una nariz respingada, labios rosados y unos hermosos ojos verdes que reflejaban inocencia absoluta y mucha amabilidad, contando con su largo cabello trenzado, el cual era castaño y relucía que era suave. Si, la joven era bastante hermosa. De seguro ya sabía porque su novia estaba tan emocionada-¡Oh, Sakura-chan! ¡Debes ser mi modelo!-Y había acertado.

Sakura observaba a aquella joven amatista moverse de un lado a otro de forma emocionada, soltando chillidos de alegría, derrochando mucha felicidad y sonrisas, observando a su novio quién le sonreía, y a través de sus ojos podía ver que observaba a la joven con mucho amor, la cual seguía dando vueltas alrededor de ella como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.

Bien, estaba segura que había llegado al Instituto correcto, solo esperaba no tener que cambiarse nuevamente de él y para ello debía esforzarse bastante.

* * *

-¿Qué quieres?-respondió cortantemente, mientras se sentaba en la banca de uno de los jardines del Instituto-No Meiling, estoy ocupado-respondió hastiado. Buscó en su chaqueta la cajetilla de cigarros, tomó uno rápidamente, y buscó el encendedor-Te estoy diciendo que estoy ocupado-encontrándolo, llevó el cigarro a su boca y lo prendió, a los segundos le dio una calada-No Meiling, pasa tú por los niños… Yo estoy trabajando-calló unos segundos-Pasa tu por ellos, fin del tema-y le cortó. Guardó el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón y se dedicó a fumar.-Si al menos fueran mis hijos, otra cosa sería…-se dijo para sí mismo.

Llevaba trece años de casado con Meiling Clow. La joven de la cuál una vez se enamoró profundamente, casándose con ella apenas al terminar el Instituto sin hacerle caso a su familia o a sus amigos, hizo lo que sentía, y esa decisión fue la misma que lo llevó al infierno. Si le preguntaran cuando fue que todo empezó a cambiar, no sabría decirlo con exactitud, solo que de un momento a otro, en vez de vivir un amor apasionado y prohibido, estaba viviendo en una miseria, con una mujer que no lo amaba y por si fuera poco, que no lo respetaba. Esperó, con la tonta ilusión, de que al pasar del tiempo ella terminara correspondiéndole, pero todo fue al revés. A cada segundo sacaba a relucir sus defectos, lo criticaba, lo menospreciaba, y por si fuera poco lo comparaba descaradamente con sus amantes.

"_Qué maravilla de matrimonio"_ pensó con asco.

-No es bueno fumar ¿Sabe?-Syaoran se giró ante aquel tono de voz suave, apenas lo hizo vio a la joven que había llegado en la mañana.

-No es bueno espiar a la gente ¿Sabe?-le contestó en el mismo tono, se levantó de la banca dejando en ella la cajetilla de cigarros y le dio una calada al suyo. Cuando se dio la vuelta vio a la joven sentada en la banca y jugando con la cajetilla de cigarros.

-Yo no lo espiaba, solo recorría por acá y bueno, me llamó la atención el aroma-el castaño alzó la ceja-de los cigarros-dijo meneando la cajetilla entre sus manos.

No dijo nada en ningún momento, se dedicó a observar como los alumnos que quedaban en el Instituto se iban rápidamente, empezaba a atardecer de a poco. Se giró para ver a la joven que seguía jugando con la caja de cigarros.

-¿No debería usted irse a su casa?-le preguntó, ella dio un pequeño sobresalto y le miró.

-¿No debería usted también irse a casa?-le respondió con otra pregunta.

-Simplemente no quiero ir-respondió a secas. Pudo fijarse que la joven tenía unas cuantas pecas.

-Bien, yo tampoco quiero irme a mi casa-le respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal su primer día de clases Señorita Kinomoto?-apartó la mirada de ella, para volver a mirar las áreas verdes del lugar.

-Mucho mejor que otros días-escuchó su voz suave y baja, pero en la cual se podía escuchar un grado de madurez.-Tiene problemas en casa?-el hombre de facciones definidas se giró para verla, ésta vez ya no estaba sentada en la banca sino que caminaba lentamente hacia él, moviendo lentamente y sin provocación sus caderas.

-¿Cómo dice?-preguntó algo molesto por el verse invadido en su espacio personal y vida privada.

-Mi padre y mi hermano comenzaron a fumar hace un tiempo, por ciertos problemas en casa-notó un leve deje de tristeza- Por eso le preguntaba que si usted también tenía problemas en casa.-observó los ojos verdes de la castaña, en los cuales no se veía burla ni mucho menos ironía, eran ingenuos.

-Mi mujer es un demonio-respondió a regañadientes, a lo que ella soltó una risa leve.

-¿Tan así?-preguntó aún con la risa contenida.

-Mi vida es una mierda-suspiró. Necesitaba un cigarro, pero la caja todavía la tenía la joven, así que extendió la mano pidiéndosela.

-La vida le sonríe, cuando usted deje de pensar que es una mierda-le contestó ella sonriendo todavía, se acercó a él y depositó la cajetilla en la mano áspera del castaño, y en un descuido hubo un pequeño roce entre ellas, el ambarino sintió un leve escalofrío y la volvió a mirar, pudo observar más de cerca sus pecas claras-No es bueno fumar ¿Sabe?-y sin decir nada más ni menos, se fue dejando al hombre sumido en sus pensamientos. Observó como la joven entre leves pasos se alejaba del lugar, dejándolo con la mano extendida y la cajetilla de cigarros en ella. No apartó la mirada, hasta que ya no la pudo ver más.

Suspiró y abrió la cajetilla de cigarros, para poder sacar uno. Lo que vio le dejo perplejo, la cajetilla que se había comprado hace unos momentos, que estaba casi llena, estaba vacía, sin cigarros, pero en su lugar, habían unos cuantos caramelos. Sacó uno de la caja, y pudo ver que era de fresa con menta.

Carcajeó levemente, no le prestó atención a su celular que estaba vibrando por las insaciables llamadas de su mujer, él miró el camino por el cual la joven se había ido.

"_Interesante, muy interesante"_ pensó el hombre, y se llevó un caramelo a la boca, dejando que degustara un poco la dulzura. Justamente aquella que en su vida necesitaba de sobremanera.

* * *

Gracias a Sasha Kinoli, Yurimariposa, anaiza18, Neftali24, Isa no Tenshi, Mgy, Chica Bionica y persona anónima, por sus adorados Reviews. He actualizado, definitivamente la inspiración me viene cuando estoy estresada en medio del estudio. Espero que les haya gustado y puedan decirme que tal les pareció el capítulo. El próximo capítulo será más largo, ténganlo por seguro, pero es que simplemente ahora no puedo con el sueño y bueno, así me imaginaba el segundo capítulo. Será una historia de al menos 20 capítulos, no más, así que esperaré terminarla luego, al igual que todaaas mis demás historias, a las cuales son invitadas a leerlas.

¿Reviews? ¡Recuerden! ¡Un FanFic con Review es un FanFic Feliz! :D

Cuídense, besos,

Danii.


End file.
